Kagome's Control
by StarFire55
Summary: Summary: One-shot What happens when Kagome can control the three most powerful beings in existence? COMPLETE!


@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&**@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&***@@@###$$$%  
  
Kagome's Control  
  
@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&**@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&***@@@###$$$%  
  
Summary: One-shot What happens when Kagome can control the three most  
powerful beings in existence?  
  
@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&**@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&***@@@###$$$%  
  
Important: I don't own Inuyasha same with my other stories but in Mai na  
Neka I do own Lady Nieka, Rieya, Kaneko, and Nako.  
  
@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&**@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&***@@@###$$$%  
  
So lets get on with the story!  
  
@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&**@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&***@@@###$$$%  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs for the young miko. (Miko = Priestess)  
  
'Kami (Kami = God/Goddess) what's his problem? I'm gone for two weeks and he is mad as hell.'  
  
"Wench! Where the hell were you for two weeks?!?! I went to your time but you mother said you weren't there."  
  
'Kami, what if he found out I was with Sesshoumaru and Naraku each for a week.'  
  
* Day dreaming about naughty things do to with or to Sesshoumaru (I'll let you use your imagination.) *  
  
"Wench get your mind out of the gutter and what the hell is arousing you?" Inuyasha said while smelling Kagome.  
  
Kagome suddenly blushes a deep red at this. "You jerk! SIT!!"  
  
* Thud!! *  
  
"My, my Kagome. I never knew you were a hentai (Hentai = Pervert)?" Miroku said with a smug smile.  
  
* Smack *  
  
Sango just happened to be there to hear that so she decided to smack Miroku for saying that.  
  
* Smack * "Ugh.Miroku you are so sick!" Kagome said while having her share of hitting Miroku.  
  
"You were the one thinking arousing things."  
  
"Why you." Kagome said while glaring at him that could beat Sesshoumaru's glare any time.  
  
While Kagome and Miroku were arguing (This is different.) Inuyasha and Sango were just staring at them in awe. Mean while at that moment Shippo and Kirara decided to but in.  
  
"Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha. I think we should go back to Kaede's." Sango finally decided to snap out of and come up with a good 'Stop-the-Fight' statement.  
  
"Your right Sango-sama, (-sama = person talking to greatly respects them) let's go!" Kagome said while stopping her fight with Miroku and the recently joined Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were still arguing in the background about milk, water, and chocolate, when this was going on.  
  
Kagome started to head towards Sango when she suddenly stopped. 'Kami, what the hell are they doing here?'  
  
"Kagome-chan (-chan = friend or family member) what's wrong?" Sango said.  
  
This got Miroku and Inuyasha's attention while Shippo and Kirara were already heading back to Kaede's.  
  
"Could you do me a favor Sango-chan?"  
  
"Sure Kagome-chan."  
  
"Could you move two feet to either direction?"  
  
"Um. Sure"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* Takes a deep breath *  
  
"STAY! Oh and come."  
  
* WHAM! *  
  
* flop *  
  
(Imagine Inuyasha for the next to characters)  
  
"D*mnit women! What did you do that for?" Naraku was really pissed he got caught before he saw Kagome take her bath.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru was already on his feet and walking over to her.  
  
"Kagome-chan why did Naraku and Sesshoumaru fall out of tress when you said stay and come?" Sango said. 'I wonder if they have rosaries like Inuyasha?'  
  
"Um. Well you see. the two weeks I was gone I was with Naraku and Fluffy."  
  
"NANI!?!? (Nani = what) Everyone yelled except Kagome, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome-chan who's Fluffy?" Sango was saying what everyone else was thinking.  
  
"Present." Sesshoumaru said as he raised his hand. "But if I catch anyone other than Kagome and Rin calling me that I won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
* Everyone sweat dropped *  
  
"Okay." Sango was really scared now.  
  
"NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed as he got out of his daze, at the now standing against a tree Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, feel free to fight Naraku, because he's probably here in hope of spying on me while I bathe. But DO NOT kill him, I want my slave alive! * Taunting Laugh! * Sesshoumaru fallow me!"  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walk into the forest to do who knows what.  
  
The End!  
  
@ Please Review! @ 


End file.
